Course contre la Mort
by hadchan
Summary: La Base des Récolteurs a été détruite. Mais l'histoire ne s'arrête jamais. Elle circule entre ce passé omniprésent et ce futur inéluctable. L'imminence des combats. Et l'imminence de sa mort.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre Premier

Choix

Autour de moi, les alvéoles semblent gémir, et ce son atroce se répand dans toute la ruche des Récolteurs, rebondissant en une multitudes d'échos contre les parois gluantes. Ce lieu a des airs – et des dimensions – de cathédrale ; je me sens minuscule au milieu de ce calme tumultueux. Incapable de bouger, je contemple, à quelques mètres de moi, l'objet de cette quête tragique, qui a aspiré le peu de courage et de force que j'avais su trouver au plus profond de moi. Je ne suis plus le commandant Shepard, premier Spectre humain et sauveur de la galaxie, pleine d'idéaux et de fougue. Je suis une coquille vide, automatisée, qui asphyxie dans cet espace trop vaste.

Dans mon oreillette retentit soudain une voix familière et un peu rocailleuse, aux accents doux comme un chaux vent d'été. C'est à ce seul moment que je remarque la main gantée de cuir, reposant sur mon avant-bras, mais que je ne peux sentir à travers mon armure. Les lèvres, d'apparence lisse et sèche, remuent faiblement, susurrant des mots que moi seule peux entendre et dont un seulement se manifeste à mon esprit anesthésié. _Siha._

Nous avançons enfin, lorsque je me décide finalement à me remettre en route. Mes jambes sont lourdes et les soulever est aussi pénible que si mes bottes été faites de plomb. Nous arrivons enfin au cœur du complexe. Légion s'accroupit devant le centre nerveux de la base, qui semble comme organique, mais dont le noyau se révèle finalement informatique. De ses doigts d'acier, le geth transmet quelques impulsions électromagnétiques qui mettent la machine à nue. La voici, si petite, si vulnérable. Je saisis la main de Thane, pour me donner un peu de force, car j'ai la sensation que chaque minute passée ici risque de me voir chavirer. Dire que je le voulais auprès de moi pour mieux le protéger. Dire que je croyais que c'était moi, son attache, son ancre dans la réalité de nos existences. Sans lui, à cet instant, quelle réalité de mon existence ? Rien ne semble plus irréel que cet endroit, que ces morts, que ce périple dont la fin imminente a comme un goût amer...

La voix artificielle d'IDA surgit soudain de nulle part, me faisant lâcher la main de Thane, comme si l'intelligence artificielle était là, quelque part, à nous épier. « Une transmission de l'Homme Trouble, commandant. Je vous le passe ».

Légion active un holoprojecteur qui matérialise devant moi l'homme qui tire les ficelles de Cerberus, qui tire les ficelles du pantin que j'ai l'impression d'être devenue. Des volumes virtuels de son corps se détachent les pupilles d'un bleu électrique et froid, ces mêmes pupilles qui m'avaient étrangement glacé le sang lors de notre première rencontre, alors même que mon corps mort réapprenait à sentir la chaleur de la vie dans ses veines.

« Félicitations, Shepard. Vous y êtes parvenue, vous êtes arrivée au cœur de la base des Récolteurs.

Les félicitations ne sont pas de mise, dis-je d'un ton sec, quoiqu'un peu tremblant. Jacob est mort pour que je parvienne jusqu'ici. Et en sa mémoire, je vais faire avec cette base le plus grand feu d'artifice que la Galaxie ait jamais connu. »

Le regard de l'Homme Trouble se plisse et, pour la première fois, j'ai l'impression de le voir chercher ses mots. « Le décès de l'agent Taylor est certes un événement tragique, mais vous pouvez le venger autrement, Shepard. Vous avez devant vous une technologie Moissonneurs, à laquelle personne, jamais, n'a eu accès. Nous devons nous en emparer, pour que la race humaine puisse vaincre les Moissonneurs avec leurs propres armes !

Vous proposez que je m'en empare au lieu de simplement la détruire ? Alors que vous savez les atrocités qui ont été commises ici ?

Réfléchissez, Shepard ! Quelle chances avons-nous face aux Moissonneurs en l'état actuel ? Quelle chance aurions-nous si nous maîtrisions leur technologie pour la retourner contre eux? »

Je regarde Légion, cherchant dans sa tête robotisée et le rayon lumineux qu'elle projette, que j'ai parfois trouvé si expressifs, des éléments de réponse à cette question rhétorique. Un grand vide de lumière blanche, dénuée d'opinion, est tout ce que le Geth a à m'offrir. Frénétiquement, je cherche le regard de Thane. Mais ses yeux noirs sont froids, cruellement neutres. Quel que soit son avis, il m'est dissimulé par ce voile impénétrable.

« C'est à vous que revient de décider de l'avenir de l'humanité, reprend l'Homme Trouble, comme pour me renforcer dans ma solitude face à cette décision ô combien lourde de conséquences. C'est à vous que revient ce _choix_, Shepard. »

_Le ciel azuré est un grand bleu tout nu. La chaude lumière du soleil tropical éblouit ma rétine, tandis qu'un parfum iodé assaille mes narines. Une eau limpide vient s'abattre par vagues régulières contre mes jambières. Ne serait-ce le bruit assourdissant des bombes qui sifflent et explosent au loin, je crois que je comprendrais enfin le sens du mot Eden. La main de Kaidan empoigne doucement mon épaule et je lis dans ses yeux quelque chose qui ressemble à de la tendresse. Si je pouvais oublier Saren, Sovereign et les Geths, à cet instant précis, je goûterais sûrement à ce que l'on appelle le bonheur._

_Au campement Galarien, je laisse mes hommes se préparer et me retire discrètement. Une fois un peu l'écart, je me défais de mes jambières qui couvrent cette combinaison légère que l'on réserve aux biotiques, car l'utilisation de leurs capacités les fatigue au point qu'ils ne peuvent porter de plus lourdes cuirasses. Je la retrousse jusqu'au genou et descend la petite bande de sable chaud jusqu'à la mer, jouissant comme jamais de ce contact sublime. L'eau est un délice tiède et apaisant, une berceuse hypnotique, presque langoureuse. Je pourrais m'y plonger toute entière et tout oublier._

_« Alenko, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? » Wrex me fait signe que la voie est libre, il me presse d'avancer vers ce tumulte où Ash est prise. Liara me regarde avec insistance, et je devine à son regard intelligent qu'elle comprend bien mieux que moi la gravité de la situation._

_« Je vais faire en sorte que la bombe explose quoi qu'il arrive. Allez sauvez Ash ! » me répond dans un cri Kaidan. Il y a dans sa voix cette détermination fière que je lui ai toujours enviée. Et que je déteste à présent. Je ne veux pas être obligée de..._

_« On va se débrouiller ici, secourez Alenko ! » m'ordonne l'artilleur Williams. Elle n'a pas le droit. Ils ne peuvent pas exiger ça de moi. Pourquoi serait-ce à moi de décider qui sauver ? Je veux qu'ils vivent tous les deux. Je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge et j'ai du mal à contenir une larme qui va s'écraser sur ma joue._

_Liara me prend une main et baisse la tête. Je remarque les légères secousses dans ses épaules. Je comprends, je sais que je dois choisir. Mes larmes cessent aussitôt. Dans ma tête, fusent des images, d'Ashley, me parlant de sa famille, de sa sœur, de son histoire militaire. Son portrait qui a tant évolué depuis notre rencontre sur Eden Prime. Puis surgit Kaidan. Nos éternelles querelles quant aux pouvoirs biotiques chez les humains, sa manière de me complimenter maladroitement, sans doute parce qu'il ne la veut pas trop explicite, mais qui n'en rend que plus évident ce lien spécial entre nous. Je vois ses airs triste, joyeux, perplexe, la façon qu'il a de me regarder et celle que j'ai prise de l'observer pendant les combats, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive...et je sais que je refuse qu'il meurt. Je sais que je ressens quelque chose de particulier pour lui. Ce sentiment, je m'en rend bien compte, est, de tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir durant ma vie, ce qui ressemble le plus à de l'amour. _

_« Alenko, contactez Jocker et dites-lui de nous récupérer sur le site de la bombe. »_

_Le silence tombe, le choix est fait. Kaidan ne dit rien. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il pense. Ai-je bien fait ? Saurais-je vivre avec un tel fardeau ? M'en voudra-t-il d'avoir imposer à sa conscience la mort d'Ashley ?_

_« C'est la meilleure solution et vous le savez, Lieutenant, lance Williams, comme si elle avait pu lire dans mes pensées;_

_Je suis...tellement désolée Ash. Il fallait faire un choix. Je...devais faire un choix._

_Je comprends commandant, je n'ai aucun regret. »_

_Je coupe la communication, incapable d'entendre plus longtemps sa voix sans m'effondrer en larmes. Je me lève et emboite le pas à Wrex. Nous retournons vers le site de la bombe._

_Un immense Geth Prime fend la mince profondeur d'eau, fusant vers nous à une vitesse incroyable. Une rafale de son arme s'abat sur Kaidan, qui s'effondre sous mes yeux. Je vois le rouge de son sang se répandre dans l'eau, en une traînée sinueuse qui s'avance jusqu'à mes pieds. _

_Je ne me souviens pas de la manière dont je tuais ce geth, ni les autres. Je ne sors de ma rage qu'à l'apparition de Saren. Je n'ai pas peur. Je viens de prendre la décision la plus pénible de mon existence : je viens de tuer l'un des miens, de l'abandonner, me basant sur une appréciation parfaitement irrationnelle et pourtant...je ne regrette pas. Il aurait fallu que je n'ai pas à choisir. Mais il me revient toujours de choisir._

_«_ Je refuse de laisser la peur compromettre ce que je suis ».

L'hologramme en face de moi se fige. L'Homme Trouble n'a même pas l'air surpris. Il me regarde comme s'il s'attendait à cette exacte réponse de ma part, comme s'il avait anticipé une réplique parfaitement adaptée. Il amorce sa phrase, mais je ne l'écoute pas. D'un discret mouvement de la main, je fais signe à Légion d'interrompre la communication. L'Homme Trouble disparaît. Je me retourne vers Thane et j'aperçois sur son visage comme un soupçon de sourire. Cette fierté que je crois lire dans son regard, je l'absorbe entièrement, je m'y noie, et c'est elle qui me permet de me relever et de dire à mon équipe : « Allons-y ! »

La plateforme où nous nous trouvons tremble tout d'un coup. Je suis déséquilibrée et manque tomber, alors que je vois avec horreur se redresser le Moissonneur Humain, dans un insupportable grincement de métal, semblable à un lent cri d'agonie. Je dégaine cette arme étrange, récupérée sur un cadavre de Récolteurs quelques semaines plus tôt, sur Horizon. Il me semble que je la connais depuis toujours, qu'elle est mienne depuis des décennies. Horizon, quand était-ce ? Horizon a-t-il seulement jamais existé ?

Après m'être mise à couvert, je jette un regard fébrile autour de moi, pour m'assurer que Thane ne court aucun risque – ou plutôt aucun risque plus déraisonnable que sa seule présence ici. Les bourdonnements des Récolteurs qui arrivent vers nous, surgissant dans un vol d'on ne sait où, mêlés aux cris stridents de l'embryon métallique, résonnent dans ma tête, la martèlent inlassablement. Cependant, je dois garder ma cible en mire, ne pas me laisser déconcentrer par la douleur qui assaille mon crâne. Une vague après l'autre, je vide sur mon ennemi la totalité des charges en réserve dans le canon à particules. Inutilisable, je le rengaine, pour reprendre ma familière mitraillette. Au passage, sans même m'en rendre compte, j'envoie voler au loin un Récolteur, qui ne survie pas à ma rafale biotique. Mon doigt ne quitte pas la gâchette. Tuer ou être tuée. C'est la seule leçon que j'ai retenue de mon enfance sur Terre. Le tremblement de l'arme se répand dans tout mon corps. Je vois devant moi l'abomination gémir une dernière fois, vaciller, puis s'effondrer.

De nouveau, une secousse. J'aperçois la main immense s'abattre sur la plateforme où nous nous trouvons. Je tente de me stabiliser du mieux que je peux, lorsque soudain, je vois Thane glisser à quelques mètres de moi, le long d'une plateforme à la verticale. La pente l'entraîne droit vers le néant où le Moissonneur Humain est allé mourir. Je ne réfléchis pas, pas un seul instant, c'est mon corps qui, de sa propre initiative, plonge à la suite du Drell. Mon armure crisse, s'accrochant par endroits aux aspérités de la surface, ralentissant ma glissade. Je tends la main, pour ne pas perdre le moindre centimètre dans la distance qui nous sépare. Il chute encore et toujours devant moi. Avec effroi, il disparaît dans le vide, mais ma main ne l'a pas perdu. Elle a réduit l'espace entre nos deux corps et empoigne son avant-bras. Je le tire vers moi pour le remonter, incapable de relâcher ma poigne, même lorsqu'il est enfin à côté de moi. Une nouvelle secousse nous envoie rouler dans l'autre sens, mais je le tiens toujours. Son avant-bras est toujours dans la main lorsque tombe droit sur moi une poutrelle d'acier.

J'ignore depuis combien de temps je suis inconsciente. Une douleur féroce assaille ma tête et je sens contre mon buste quelque chose de lourd, qui écrase tout mon abdomen contre le sol. Un gémissement s'échappe de mes lèvres à demi-closes, mon corps est pris de tremblements incontrôlables. Je finis par ouvrir les yeux, au prix d'un intense effort. C'est ce même plafond gluant, cette même obscurité moite. Je me souviens de la poutrelle, qui git maintenant sur mon ventre. Mes bras refusent de m'obéir. La concentration, en cet instant fragile. _La méditation, la patience, savoir se dégager du temps et de soi-même, Shepard._ Un picotement nait dans le bas de ma nuque et se propage dans mes épaules. La décharge biotique finit par atteindre mes mains ; la barre d'acier est projetée au loin. Longtemps, j'entends l'écho de sa chute. Je roule sur un flanc, pour apercevoir, à quelques mètres de moi, un corps recroquevillé. Cette fois-ci, mon corps n'hésite plus à bouger. Je me redresse à toute allure et me précipite vers la forme. J'ai reconnu ce manteau. Le manteau de Thane.

J'attrape l'épaule, le retourne vers moi, pour découvrir son visage qui sort à peine de l'inconscience. De soulagement, je soupire, je lui souris. Dans son regard, de la joie. Et dans la main qu'il vient glisser le long de ma joue, tant de tendresse, d'apaisement. Puis, soudain, un claquement de métal. « Légion ! » Je prends la main de Thane pour l'aider à se relever, mais c'est à peine s'il s'en sert comme d'un appui. C'est par affection, je le sais, que le Drell m'a confié sa main. Nous dégageons ensemble notre compagnon d'infortune, piégé sous les décombres. La totalité de son corps est opérationnel. Quant à savoir ce qu'il en est de ses intelligences, je ne m'y risquerai pas, pas maintenant. J'ai encore trop de mal à comprendre de quoi est fait cet esprit, si tant est que je puisse l'appeler ainsi.

« Shepard ? Vous me recevez ? » La voix de Jocker est fébrile, tendue. « Allez Shepard, faites pas durer le suspens ! Vous me recevez ?

Cinq sur cinq, Jocker ! » Je ne peux retenir un semblant de sourire alors que je lui répond. J'ai survécu, Jocker, j'ai réussi. « Les autres s'en sont sortis ?

Tous les survivants sont à bord ! Dépêchez-vous de revenir, commandant ! »

A peine m'a-t-il exhortée de la sorte qu'un bourdonnement grandit derrière nous. Un essaim de drones, furieux, fuse vers nous, suivi de près par un détachement de Récolteurs, l'arme au poing. Ni le poids de mon armure, ni la fatigue ne saurait plus arrêter ma course. Mes jambes s'activent d'elles-mêmes. La sortie est là, toute proche. L'élégante silhouette du Normandy plane dans ce lointain si proche. Légion, d'un bond, rejoint la plateforme d'amarrage, où Jocker s'est positionné pour mitrailler l'ennemi, laissant parler la haine qu'il éprouve depuis que l'équipage a été enlevé, et profitant de sa toute nouvelle confiance en IDA pour la laisser piloter. Thane, à son tour, fait le grand saut. Je vois le sol s'effondrer devant moi. Je m'élance. Le vide qui me sépare du vaisseau semble infini. Le vaisseau. Mon vaisseau, ma demeure. Le Normandy...

_« Jocker refuse d'abandonner le vaisseau. Moi non plus, je ne pars pas. »_

_Kaidan se retourne vers moi. Sous son casque, je devine son air déterminé, avec quelque chose de courroucé dans le regard. Je l'oriente de force vers moi, comme si je pouvais plonger mes yeux dans les siens, et je sais que je le ferai, sans mon propre casque. Sait-il aussi à quel point je veux le protéger, à quel point j'ai peur qu'il meurt ? L'intérieur du Normandy est la proie des flammes, les chocs se multiplient et secouent l'intégralité de la coque. « C'est un ordre, Kaidan ! »_

_« Commandant ! » La voix de Jocker est faible. Je le vois, en sécurité dans la navette de sauvetage. J'ai réussi, je les ai sauvés. Je vais pouvoir...me reposer. Une seconde explosion, plus violente encore. La paroi à laquelle je me maintenait se scinde en deux. J'essaye de ne pas voir le vaisseau se réduire en petites parcelles de métal. Mon cœur se brise avec le Normandy. Mais derrière les fragments de coque, il y a une immensité d'étoiles. J'ai été propulsée vers elle et maintenant je flotte dans cette mer noire où brillent seulement pour moi les lumières éternelles. Rien que le silence, les étoiles et moi. _

_Soudain, l'air ne veut plus pénétrer dans mes poumons. Il n'y a plus d'air. Le tuyau qui alimente l'arrière de mon casque n'y est plus connecté. Sectionné lors du choc, il flotte à l'arrière de mon armure. Je me cambre, me courbe dans tous les sens pour l'attraper, mais une fois saisit, je sais que je ne parviendrait pas à le rebrancher. Ma vue se trouble. J'étouffe, à inspirer cette absence d'air. Je lutte, parce que je ne veux pas mourir, parce que mon instinct me le dicte et pourtant une partie de moi semble incertaine. Quelque chose en moi est résolu à mourir. _

_Je vais pourvoir me reposer._

Sa main prend la mienne alors que c'est à mon tour de sombrer dans le vide. De part et d'autres, on entend les balles rebondir sur le vaisseau. Le vaisseau ; j'ai atteins la plateforme. Thane me tire à lui, et me prend par les épaules afin de me précipiter plus vite, avec lui, à l'intérieur du Normandy. Jocker et Légion nous suivent de près. L'accélération me donne des frissons. Cette intensité jouissive et merveilleuse, offerte par la vitesse du seul Normandy. Nous fusons, encore et toujours plus vite, alors que derrière nous explose la base des Récolteurs.

Le plus grand feu d'artifice que la Galaxie ait jamais connu.


	2. Chapter 2

La Citadelle me semble floue, comme brouillée par un voile opaque et tremblant. Je sais que je suis en train de rêver j'ai déjà connu cette impression, j'ai déjà vécu cette scène. Je rêve. Non pas des Moissonneurs, des Récolteurs ou de la fin de la Galaxie. Devant moi, le visage de Garrus est sévère, fermé. Je ressens sa détermination. Sa décision est prise et qui suis-je pour lui indiquer si elle est ou non moralement condamnable ? Cependant, quelque chose en moi se refuse à le laisser abattre le Turien, cette part de moi qui, ayant souffert du pire, s'est résolue à toujours tendre vers le meilleur. Et le meilleur lui semble, en cet instant, être d'aider Garrus à trouver la paix autrement que par le sang. Je suis face à Sidonis. A la base de mon cou, une tension me rappelle le tir de sniper qui va s'abattre dès que je ne serai plus entre les deux Turiens. Alors je décide d'intervenir, de l'avertir. Pour que Garrus se pardonne. Pour que Sidonis se pardonne. Et peut-être aussi un peu pour que je me pardonne à moi-même. Toute cette violence, tout ce chaos. On m'appelle. J'entends une voix qui m'interpelle doucement alors que Sidonis, d'une démarche abattue, s'éloigne sain et sauf. La voix se fait plus pressante.

« Siha ! »

J'ouvre les yeux. Sa peau est un éclat intense à mon regard endormi une aurore verte, belle et mélancolique. J'ai du mal à m'éveiller, le visage de Thane et celui de Garrus se superposent contre mon grès, aussi imprécis l'un que l'autre, piégés derrière le voile opaque. Lentement, cette vision abstraite se précise. Je reconnais ses joues creuses et leurs membranes orangées, le regard d'un noir profond, le nez à l'arrête lisse et plate, les écailles de la chair aimée. Sur ma joue, son souffle est chaud et rapide. Presque haletant. Comme s'il peinait à respirer. Je l'ai remarqué depuis longtemps, l'accélération de ce souffle. Pourtant je ne lui dis rien. Je me redresse, je souris. J'ai envie d'un peu de bonheur, aussi faut-il chasser toutes ces pensées mortifères. Je grogne un peu et ce grognement quelque peu anodin, voire inattendu, transforme son air inquiet en un sourire très doux.

« Il y a un message de Hackett qui t'attend. Il est temps que tu te réveilles. »

Je ne dois pas avoir l'air complètement éveillée. Ou alors il a lu sur mon visage le fond de ma pensée, qui ressemble à peu près à : «Hackett peut aller voir sur Novéria si j'y suis », car il ajoute, se faisant insistant : « Tu dors depuis presque quarante-huit heures, Siha ». Le temps que ses paroles parviennent à mon cerveau, que celui-ci les interprète, et je me retrouve debout, sur des jambes à l'accoutumée si fortes - ces jambes qui ont porté le poids de mon corps en armure, celui de mes armes, quelques fois même le corps de mes coéquipiers – et ces jambes sont lasses, chancelantes. Si ce n'était pour Thane, d'ailleurs, qui me retient par le bras, la chute aurait été presque inévitable. J'ignorais que mon corps avait de telles limites. Il ne m'avait jamais paru aussi fatigué. A bout.

_Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Je suis fatiguée, la marche a été longue. J'ai dû me cacher à plusieurs reprises, pour éviter les patrouilles. Le sac était lourd sur mes épaules, beaucoup trop lourd pour mon petit corps de dix ans. Je l'ai déposé dans la consigne qu'on m'avait indiquée et suis retournée à l'entrepôt. Notre « base ». Ce vieux bâtiment abandonné, immense, vide. Il me regarde dans les yeux. Et dans son regard, je lis quelque chose qui ressemble à de la fierté. Il me frotte la tête mes cheveux s'emmêlent sous ses doigts. « C'est bien, petite. Encore deux ou trois livraisons d'ezo comme celles-ci et tu auras terminé ton premier vrai job! Tu seras un membre des _Tenth Street Reds pour de bon !_ ». Je ne comprends rien je fais ce qu'on me demande. Je ne réfléchis pas aux conséquences, car mon esprit ne parvient pas à conceptualiser l' « après ». La douleur liée au passé, le désir de survivre dans le temps présent, m'empêchent de me projeter dans un futur quelconque. L'illégalité de ce qu'on me fait faire, le fait que la promiscuité avec l'ezo puisse abimer mon organisme et développer en lui des capacités étranges, tout cela est abstrait, lointain. Impossible. Je veux qu'il soit fier de moi. Que n'importe qui soit fier de moi._

Je ne prends pas immédiatement le message de Hackett. Je ne me rends même pas immédiatement sous la douche chaude dont j'ai pourtant envie. J'erre un moment dans ma cabine. Comme si mon corps voulait réapprendre à marcher après un long rien. Un temps de mort, en quelque sorte. Pourtant, d'après Thane, j'ai dormi quarante-huit heures, tout au plus. Cette durée, qui peut sembler de prime abord incroyablement longue, n'est, à bien y réfléchir, pratiquement rien. Toute cette fatigue accumulée en moi, toute la souffrance niée de mon corps, n'avais-je pas besoin, un jour ou l'autre, de l'éteindre ? J'aurais souhaité que mon corps ait un interrupteur, que je puisse le couper de tout, des souvenirs de mon agonie, des batailles, des blessures…

J'ai été tentée de demander à Thane de rester. Pourtant, je n'ai pas esquissé un mouvement ou une parole lorsqu'il a quitté ma cabine. Comme si j'avais peur d'admettre que j'avais besoin de lui. Il n'avait pas été difficile de lui demander de venir avec moi sur la base des Récolteurs. Maintenant qu'il ne s'agit plus de combat, cependant, avoir besoin de lui me parait une faiblesse incommensurable, une de ces faiblesses que je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir. Que je ne veux montrer à personne. Même pas à lui, lui à qui je pense pouvoir tout dire. J'ai honte de ma faiblesse, peut-être plus encore face à Thane. J'ai beau lui avoir dit, cette nuit-là, qu'il n'avait pas à avoir honte de la crainte qu'il éprouvait face à la mort, qu'il n'avait pas à avoir honte de sa faiblesse – sa faiblesse qui m'a attiré bien avant sa force. Et maintenant, c'est mon tour de me cacher, de le rejeter, quand lui a su surmonter ses peurs en les dévoilant à mon regard. Je me sens un peu lâche. Je me lave pour que cette impression s'en aille, pour me sentir propre de toutes ces impressions négatives. Je m'installe à mon bureau, m'apprête à lancer la communication avec Hackett, puis me ravise, rajuste une mèche qui me tombe sur les yeux. La photo de Kaidan est toujours posée sur mon bureau. Seulement, maintenant, elle regarde la paroi du Normandy. Je m'en saisis, la regarde longuement. Je me sens nostalgique, écœurée du temps qui passe.

_Je consulte les données une énième fois. Avoir ma propre cabine m'offre l'avantage de pouvoir combler mon manque de confiance en moi en cet instant crucial, sans que les membres de mon équipe de s'en aperçoive. Je ne cesse de me répéter que malgré son apparente folie et démesure, ce plan est le bon, le seul valable. Que c'est le seul moyen d'arrêter Saren. Le son familier de la porte qui se déverrouille me force à m'extraire de mes données. Kaidan entre d'un pas un peu hésitant. Je me lève, et quelque chose en moi réalise soudain qu'il est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin, maintenant, bien plus qu'une relecture supplémentaire de données. Nous échangeons nos opinions sur la mission, comme si sa présence était parfaitement normal, comme si notre relation n'avait jamais dérapé, était restée purement professionnelle. Mais je sais bien que, tout comme moi, il ne cesse de penser à cet instant où nos corps étaient si proches et où il était si pénible de les tenir ne serait-ce qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre._

_« Si les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu…je voulais que vous sachiez que servir à vos côtés a été… » Il s'interrompt, baisse les yeux et se rapproche un peu. J'aime cette manière qu'il a de m'inviter timidement à l'aimer, sans me forcer, sans vouloir rompre la logique hiérarchique qui nous unie. Et en même temps, je déteste sa trop grande prudence, son éternelle hésitation, le fait qu'il me force à faire le premier pas, à prendre la décision. Mon enfance, je l'ai passée à suivre les ordres que me donnaient les leaders du gang mon adolescence, je l'ai passée à suivre les ordres que me donnaient mes instructeurs à l'Académie Militaire de l'Alliance mes débuts en tant que soldat, je les ai passés à suivre les ordres que me donnait Anderson. J'ai été formatée, je suis conçue pour suivre des instructions, pour exécuter les décisions difficiles que les autres prenaient à ma place. Jusqu'à Saren. Alors maintenant, je voudrais seulement que Kaidan fasse ce pas pour moi. Mais il ne bouge pas. A quelques centimètres de moi, je peux sentir son souffle sur ma joue. Si j'avançais la tête, mon nez un peu grand pourrait le toucher. Mais il ne bouge pas._

_Je pense, je parle comme un soldat, comme on voudrait que je pense, comme on voudrait que je parle. « A cette distance, ça frôle l'insubordination… ». Je ne souris pas, car je ne plaisante pas. Son attitude ambigüe, tout comme la mienne, pourrait nous coûter bien plus que nous ne sommes prêts à sacrifier. Et pourtant, ne nous apprêtons-nous pas à risquer nos vies sur Ilos ? « Je pense que l'insubordination sera la dernière chose qu'ils mentionneront en bas de la liste de nos accusations ! », Kaidan rit un peu, très doucement. « Shepard, ce que nous avons est…c'est important pour moi. » Il marque une pause, dépose la main sur mon avant-bras. J'essaye de faire en sorte que mon corps ne laisse rien transparaître de mon trouble. « Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée de te perdre. Tu me faire me sentir…tellement humain » ajoute-t-il dans un souffle, glissant vers le tutoiement sans même que je ne m'en aperçoive. Je ne supporte pas non plus l'idée de le perdre. Je ne supporte déjà plus l'idée qu'il quitte ma cabine, ou que son corps s'éloigne du mien. Mes lèvres semblent articuler la suite de leur propre initiative : « Reste avec moi. Reste avec moi aussi longtemps que possible._

_Est-ce un ordre Commandant ? ironise-t-il comme pour désamorcer le tragique de mon attitude. Mais je n'ai pas envie de rire._

_Kaidan, ça, tout ça…ce n'est pas un jeu._

_Je sais. » Il s'approche encore._

Je lance la communication. Hackett la prend très rapidement, comme s'il se tenait derrière son écran, prêt à répondre à chaque instant. Sa voix si familière m'absorbe rapidement. Le son du devoir résonne à mes oreilles. Il est rassurant. Il me donne un endroit où regarder, une vision qui donne un sens à ce que je suis, à ce que je fais. Comme lorsque, enfant, les Tenth Street Reds m'ordonnaient de faire quelque chose. Le plaisir de l'obéissance pure. Avec le temps, bien sûr, j'ai appris à me forger ma propre opinion et à faire mes propres choix. Mais il y a toujours, en moi, cet apaisement lorsque je sais que je n'ai qu'à exécuter une mission qui m'est assignée.

« Commandant Shepard, cela faisait longtemps. Vous êtes devenue…difficile à joindre depuis que vous sillonnez les Systèmes Terminus dans un vaisseau allié de Cerberus.

Le Normandy n'est plus affilié à Cerberus, Amiral. Si tant est qu'il l'ait jamais été. J'ai aidé Cerberus parce qu'il le fallait. J'ai éliminé la menace que représentaient les Récolteurs et j'ai dit à l'Homme Trouble ce que je pensais de ses méthodes. Je suis seule maître à bord, à présent.

Heureux de l'apprendre, me répond Hackett sans cacher un sourire qui envahit son visage balafré. Je n'aurais pas voulu que Cerberus ou l'Homme Trouble n'interfère avec ce que j'ai à vous dire. Shepard, j'ai un service à vous demander.

Comme au bon vieux temps ! je rétorque en me souvenant du nombre incalculable de fois où, traversant différents systèmes, Hackett avait engagé une communication avec le Normandy pour me demander « un service ».

Non, Shepard, pas exactement. Cette fois, ce n'est pas au nom de l'Alliance, mais à titre plus personnel que j'aimerais que vous interveniez. Vous et vous seule. »

Sur le chemin jusqu'à la cabine de pilotage, je croise Kelly Chambers. En me voyant arrivée, la jeune femme tressaille et je me demande un instant si elle ne va pas se mettre à pleurer. Mais elle garde sa conscience et finalement me sourit. « Commandant. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Comme quelqu'un qui vient de passer les dernières quarante-huit heures à dormir. Et vous Kelly, vous vous remettez ? »

J'ai du mal à empêcher de surgir les souvenirs encore récents de Kelly et du reste de l'équipage, piégés dans des modules que nous luttons pour ouvrir, tandis que les colons d'Horizon sont vaporisés sous mes yeux horrifiés. J'ai beau avoir conscience de les avoir sauvés, quelque part au fond de moi-même je me sens encore coupable. J'aurais dû être à bord lorsque les Récolteurs les ont enlevés. Mais je suppose qu'il y a des choses qui ne peuvent être évitées.

_Nous observons attentivement le plan de la base des Récolteurs, tentant de découvrir comment la réduire en cendres. Mon équipage est là-dedans, quelque part, bien en vie. Faites qu'ils soient tous en vie. Faites que Kenneth, Gabby, le Docteur Chakwas, Kelly Chambers et tous les autres soient encore en vie. A force de panique, je perds ma capacité de concentration. Lorsque la voix artificielle d'IDA s'échappe de nulle part, je suis comme tirée d'un interminable cauchemar. Ils sont tous autour de la table de conférence, à attendre que je leur donne des ordres. C'est de moi qu'on attend les ordres désormais, les décisions difficiles me reviennent. Et je dois prendre les bonnes. Pour eux tous. Sur ma gauche, Thane se tient très droit, les bras croisés derrière le dos. Dans son regard, je sens peser l'inquiétude. Les heures passées me submergent. Thane a peur de mourir, redoute ma mort autant que la sienne. Il n'y a qu'une décision facile à prendre : celle de le garder près de moi. _

_« Shepard, ce canal de ventilation devrait permettre de parvenir au système de déverrouillage des portes._

_Pratiquement une mission suicide…Je me porte volontaire. »_

_Nous nous tournons tous vers Jacob. Le torse bombé, les bras croisés, il nous regarde calmement. Que veut-il, que cherche-t-il à accomplir ? Est-ce pour jouer les héros qu'il se propose ainsi ? Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression que Jacob cherchait à se mettre en avant, cependant. Aussi ai-je tant de mal à comprendre son geste. Puis je pense que si plus rien ne me rattachait à la vie, moi aussi je me serais portée volontaire. Peut-être Jacob n'attend-il simplement plus rien de l'existence. Moi, je veux croire qu'il y a encore un peu d'espoir. Je m'accroche à ce qui me fait me sentir vivante. Ces gens, autour de cette table._

« Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas si je me remettrai un jour. Mais être ici, bien vivante, c'est à vous que je le dois. Shepard…merci, merci pour tout. »

Ne sachant comment répondre à son élan de gratitude, je lui donne une tape maladroite sur l'épaule avant d'utiliser le prétexte de ma nouvelle mission pour me séparer d'elle. Je cherche comment annoncer à Joker que nous allons devoir reporter notre voyage à la Citadelle et le remplacer par un séjour dans une prison Batarienne…


End file.
